fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Cutler Becketts Büro
Das Büro von Lord Cutler Beckett befindet sich in einem Gebäude am Hafen von Port Royal, das ursprünglich für die Belange der Royal Navy gebaut wurde und zuvor als Hafenkommandantur der Royal Navy diente (siehe Anmerkungen). Es befindet sich am Ende der Pier, die zuvor als Liegeplatz der kleineren Schiffe der Royal Navy genutzt wurde. Für die Zwecke der East India Trading Company wird es nach Becketts Ankunft in Port Royal aber möglicherweise kurzfristig umgebaut. Nicht auszuschließen ist auch, dass die Hafenkommandantur im Zuge des Angriffs der Black Pearl so schwer beschädigt wurde, dass beim Wiederaufbau die Neugestaltung bereits durch Commodore Norrington oder Gouverneur Swann veranlasst wurde. Aussehen Das eigentliche Büro nimmt die gesamte obere Etage des ehemaligen Navy-Gebäudes ein. Drei große doppelflügelige Türen, denen jeweils nochmals ein Sprossenfenster in der Breite eines der Türflügel hinzugefügt ist, und die mit einem halbovalen Oberlicht abgeschlossen sind, bieten Licht und die Möglichkeit, Luft hereinzulassen. Oberhalb der Dachschrägen befindet sich eine an den Seiten und der Front umlaufende Reihe von Fenstern, die hauptsächlich dazu dienen, Licht hereinzulassen. Rechts von den Balkontüren steht Becketts großer Schreibtisch, vor dem zwei mit grünem Seidendamast bezogene Sessel für Besucher stehen. Hinter dem Schreibtisch befindet sich mittig der mit rotem Seidendamast bezogene Schreibsessel Becketts. Rechts hinter dem Schreibsessel – aus dem Raum betrachtet – ist ein Bücherregal, das etwa so hoch ist wie die Rückenlehne des Schreibsessels. Zur Balkontür hin steht noch ein weiterer halbhoher Schrank, auf dem sich ein Vogelkäfig sowie eine Bronzeplastik befinden. Links aus der Raumperspektive ist neben dem Schreibsessel ein zweiflügeliges Sprossenfenster, dessen Fensterbrett Beckett als Ablage nutzt. Etwas von der Mitte des Raumes nach links versetzt, zwischen der mittleren und der linken Balkontür steht auf einem Orientteppich ein schwerer Tisch, zwischen dem Tisch und dem Kamin an der vom Balkon aus linken Seite stehen zwei weitere große Sessel, neben denen jeweils ein Teetisch ist. Die gesamte Rückwand des Raumes wird vom Kartografen der EITC mit einer Weltkarte ausgemalt. Die Weltkarte ist wie eine handelsübliche, auf Pergament oder Papier gezeichnete Karte mit Längen- und Breitengraden versehen, sowie mit Hilfsquadraten, die dem Kartografen helfen, die Karte in entsprechender Vergrößerung von einer kleineren Version auf Papier oder Pergament auf die Wand zu übertragen. Eine kleinere Papier- oder Pergamentversion davon befindet sich nach endgültiger Fertigstellung in der Kapitänskajüte der Endeavour. Mit der Zeit wird die Karte immer weiter vervollständigt, bis sie am Ende der Ereignisse von Fluch der Karibik 2 komplett ist. Die weißen Flecken, die noch vorhanden sind, sind zunächst unbekannte, unerforschte und unkartierte Gegenden der Erde. Sie werden durch weitere Forschung und Entdeckungen und auch Eroberungen bekannt und können auf die Karte übertragen werden. In der Rückwand an der Kaminseite befindet sich auch der Zugang aus dem Inneren des Hauses, durch den Will Turner Lord Beckett als Gefangener vorgeführt wird und durch den James Norrington eskortiert wird, nachdem er vom letzten der patrouillierenden Schiffe der EITC aufgegriffen wurde. Geschichte Fluch der Karibik Das Gebäude der Hafenkommandantur ist zu sehen, als Norrington und seine Leute nach Elizabeth Swanns Sturz von der Glockenplattform an der Wehrmauer des Forts Charles in den Hafen rennen. Die Arkaden, durch die sie zur Pier laufen, auf der Jack Sparrow Elizabeth nach der Rettung ablegt, gehören zum Gebäude. Es ist nochmals im Hintergrund sichtbar, als die Soldaten Jack bedrohen und Elizabeth sich für ihn einsetzt. Dabei ist auch ein Marineinfanterist auf dem Balkon des späteren Büros von Beckett zu sehen, was eine militärische Nutzung dieses Gebäudes zu dem Zeitpunkt belegt. Fluch der Karibik 2 Lord Cutler Beckett beansprucht die obere Etage des Gebäudes der ehemaligen Hafenkommandantur als sein Büro, das entsprechend seiner Stellung als Vorsitzender der East India Trading Company ausgestattet wird. Für die Gestaltung der Rückwand wird der Kartograf mit der Fertigung einer über die gesamte Wand von der Decke bis zum Boden reichenden Weltkarte beauftragt. Er arbeitet unabhängig von dem, was in dem Büro sonst noch geschieht, stets konzentriert an der Karte, die er auch mit Schmuckelementen wie Schiffen, Meereswogen, dem großen britischen Wappen, das eine lateinisch beschriftete Kartusche an der linken Seite der Karte schmückt sowie einer weiteren Kartusche auf der linken Seite, die den Maßstab umfasst, von Poseidon besetzt ist und von Engeln gehalten wird. In der entfallenen Szene „The Map is Finished“ ist die Karte fertig. Gleichzeitig muss sich Davy Jones Beckett unterwerfen, weil James Norrington ihm dessen Herz ausgeliefert hat. Beckett nimmt die Unterwerfung vom Balkon des Büros aus an. Die fertige Karte symbolisiert hier den (vorläufigen) Triumph der EITC über jene, die sie als Feinde betrachtet. Hier lässt Beckett sich den gefangen genommenen Will Turner vorführen und fordert von ihm, ihm Jack Sparrows Kompass im Tausch gegen einen Kaperbrief zu beschaffen. Will bezweifelt, dass Jack für einen Kaperbrief seine Freiheit aufgeben wird und erkundigt sich in der entfallenen Szene „East of India“, was die East India Trading Company eigentlich in der Karibik will, womit klar ist, dass er an der Legitimität der Aktionen Becketts zweifelt. Beckett antwortet ihm, man sei doch östlich von Indien – in gewisser Weise. Angesichts der Drohung Becketts, dass er und Elizabeth hängen werden, wenn er sich nicht auf den Handel einlässt, wählt er dann doch lieber die Möglichkeit, Jack den Kompass abzuhandeln und Elizabeth (und auch sich selbst) damit zu retten. Später lässt Beckett auch den wegen Fluchthilfe für seine Tochter inhaftierten Gouverneur Weatherby Swann in seinem Büro vorführen, von dem er dessen Einfluss in London fordert und im Tausch dafür Elizabeths Sicherheit verspricht. Erst, als Swann zustimmt, lässt er dessen Ketten öffnen. Schließlich empfängt er hier auch James Norrington, der – mit gültigem Kaperbrief – aufgegriffen und verhaftet wurde. Norrington rettet nur der Umstand, dass er Davy Jones' Herz liefern kann. Was nach der Niederlage der EITC mit dem Büro geschieht, ist offiziell unklar. Es ist aber möglich, dass nach Wiederherstellung einer tatsächlich vom König eingesetzten Kolonialregierung erneut die Royal Navy von hier aus den Hafen verwaltet. Anmerkungen Es wird im Film nicht explizit erwähnt, dass vor der EITC die Royal Navy Besitzer des Gebäudes war. Es gibt jedoch Indizien, die dafür sprechen: * Das Haus ist – wenn auch nur auf Screenshots erkennbar – bereits in Fluch der Karibik existent und ist von Soldaten belegt (siehe Bild rechts). * Das Gebäude, in dem die EITC in Fluch der Karibik residiert, steht am selben Platz am rechten Ufer des kleinen Baches, wie in Fluch der Karibik das Gebäude der Hafenkommandantur (Bild von Google Earth, Teil des 360-Grad-Panoramas Wallilabou Bay, siehe Bild rechts). * Norringtons Degen befindet sich dort. Bezüglich der Existenz könnte eingewandt werden, dass die Company schon früher dort eine Niederlassung gehabt haben könnte. Das ist angesichts der Frage von Will Turner in einer entfallenen Szene, was die East India Trading Company denn in der Karibik zu suchen habe (die – gegen alle geografische Logik – auch als West''indien bezeichnet wird) eher unwahrscheinlich. Wäre diese Vertretung vor Becketts Einzug dort gewesen, hätte er keinen Anlass zu dieser Frage gehabt. Ferner ist die Pier, die sich vor dem Gebäude befindet, in Fluch der Karibik der Liegeplatz der ''HMS Interceptor – und dieser Kai darf nach dem Vortrag von Mullroy und Murtogg von Zivilisten nicht betreten werden. Die EITC ist eine königlich privilegierte Handelsgesellschaft, sie hat auch eigene Truppen, aber sie ist grundsätzlich immer noch eine zivile Handelsgesellschaft, die auch raschen Zugang zu ihren Schiffen haben will. Deshalb erscheint es ausgeschlossen, dass sie das Gebäude an einer Pier genutzt hätte, die für sie vor Becketts Machtübernahme nicht zugänglich war. Dass der Degen aus dem Fort in Becketts Büro gebracht worden sein könnte, erscheint ebenfalls unwahrscheinlich. Hätte Norrington ihn in seinem dortigen Büro zurückgelassen, wäre er mit einiger Sicherheit auch dort verblieben. Kategorie:Ort Kategorie:Gebäude Kategorie:Geschäft Kategorie:Haus in Fluch der Karibik Kategorie:Haus in Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Haus in der Karibik Kategorie:Haus auf einer Insel Kategorie:Haus in Port Royal Kategorie:Raum in einem Gebäude